peacefandomcom-20200223-history
ASQ
ASQ for Developers Designers Coders Decoders Documentors ASQ Webpage asks a simple question. What is programming for? If you know. You are a programmer and therefore think you already know the answer. You don't. Go ask Alice Existing computer languages are developed by programmers. They have done an incredible job. ASQ is a 'language' or interaction where users say what we expect our computers to do and the computer helps with this process. End user programming. Programmers, academics and experts should be employed after a language is designed. Tell a programmer what is required - they do it. They are the ultimate abstract engineers. Certainly we need more diverse programmers: Younger, more artistic, more radical, imprecise, surprising. Do we need another old style language? A simple, open source, high level language will benefit all those requiring ease of use, rather than another limiting old style language. The highly developed human capacity for 'pattern recognition' will be of interest to those realising that the problem in computing is no longer information but 'sorting'. A key component of ASQ is the integration of components or applets and AI search engine capacity for manipulation across the internet, which is now an extension of most users machine. Carrying the whole (yes the whole) of the Internet on ones embedded newsprint awaits the introduction of Quantum storage and is some way off. Writing a language is relatively easy. Evaluting what and why you need programming to be fundamentally different now becomes a necessity. In traditional languages the user tells the computer what to do. Coding can be slow and arduous as the programmer/designer/user learns a language that the computer understands. ASQ is for people who would NEVER program or compromise their diversity and intellignece. One day everyone will program. Programming will be part of transparent computer literacy. Time to prepare. How do we get the computer to do what we require? What is the interface? It depends . . . * We might press f11 (try it now). Bigger screen? You have entered a programming instruction. If it did not work you encountered a bug or an unwritten instruction/capability. Working out how to get back to a normal size; that is debugging. * On a mobile phone we might use a browser search engine. We are sorting and acquiring data. * We might program our TV viewing on our DVD/Tivo recorder. * We may insert and recover data on a PDA. Data entry and retrieval. * Or draw money from a cash point machine by typing in a code. Using variables (amount of money required) * We may use an Operating system to open programs and move data . . . and so on These are all forms of programming : Techno-elitist programmers might laugh at that assertion, go ahead, you know you want to. We have to ask whether programming is enabling people to use their computers effectively? Who will have the last laugh? LOL. . . . was Picasso right? "Computers are useless. They can only give you answers." ~ Pablo Picasso Sometimes art is equally useless. We have enough questions. Computer literacy is the ability to communicate and effectively use computers and that includes programming. Programming languages need to evolve and recognise the available skills and requirements of every day non programmers as potential allies. This requires a shift of emphasis from * What programmers can do * To what open source consumers and diverse end-users require Users increasingly require more complex computing capabilities in increasingly easier forms. This provides more opportunities for diverse programmers skill level and styles Almost programming Question: How many non programmers can use Smalltalk? :Answer: :Most computer users are already using part of Smalltalk. Windowing systems. Drag and drop. Menus. Buttons. These are half the skills used in Smalltalk programming . . . Logo is participatory programming. It develops programming skills transparently. It is designed for children. Go find the inner child. Learn the power of turtles. Pseudo coding Do you know what this means :-) A smiley (it is code for a smile) as is LOL (Laughs Out Loud) or BFN (Bye For Now) So we already use code . . . or shorthand Some 'non-programmers' use wikis or create web pages and understand that puttting bracketed code around words changes the appearance, making words bold or italic etc. What does F1 do? Usually - it is code for help How do I get out of here? - Esc So there are already many interactions and pseudo coding techniques being used by users . . . Others 'non-programmers' use codes to produce sound or images. If programming code was displayed or heard or felt (as well as being text) what would be the nature of such a language? A musician could hear the disharmony (bug) and a artist see the flaw. What everyday programmers require : Phase 1 * A web based language such as Java, javascript, actionscript (Macromedia flash/shockwave), Curl, XUL * A free open source language * An interactive high level scripted language * An AI enhanced language * Standards based on XML * A search engine aware language * A collaberative language * Real time programming * Language and environment template * Flexibility; drag and drop : Phase 2 ASQ Potentials ' * ASQ is 'Design by Practice'. ''The nature of the result comes from the way it is used * ASQ uses questioning, wizards and visual programming * ASQ uses open source, public domain, freeware and creative commons as a required methodology * ASQ aims for '''Perceived simplicity and ease of use. Underlying structure is secondary * Tracking wiki web centered development using Wiki Word Processors/editors * Top-down focus on the design implementation, as in Squeak programming language * Feedback as in Logo programming language * Elegance as in Python programming language * Open Source Information sorting Integrated AI search engine such as: # Grub # Nutch # Chord * Transmogrifiable code using many styles, types and layers of display That is extensible or variable dialect coding * ASQ defines during the creation stage For ASQ underlying languages are practically irrelevant and best served by future embedded languages Ensuring any coded program or enabling strategy does not already exist is the first task. We require a wiki database project of all available Open Source, Freeware, shareware and commercial code. We started this project with the Freeware book Code needs to be stored in an ASQXML format that ASQ Grub and other projects can call on. This should include if possible, unfinished, abandoned projects and undocumented code. An AI search engine such as Longhorns Fast Search feature, providing near-instant searching of your PC, the local network, and the Internet fulfills some of these possibilities. Here we move into the idea of a proactive AI search engines and evolving search bots : Phase 3 To be bootstrapped or started in an existing language, heavy promotion of two key elements has occured during the last few months: * A stable Operating System environment * A programming language base These are both encompassed in Puppy Linux, which now becomes one of our core technologies. At the present time the languages easily available in Puppy are: * 'C' including the idiosyncratic interpreted/compiled Tinycc * The Linux batch language using the standard Bash * Perl for CGI programming * Tcl a powerful and simple interpreted language * Lua * Gambas a developing compiled Basic * X-Basic compatible with MS Windows 3.1 onward * XUL an XML application builder using the Gecko engine which includes Firefox and Mozilla We shall be using XUL to bootstrap ASQ ASQ Hardware requirements Zero time processing Instant access Both these requirements are met by Quantum computing. In quantum computing calculations are already present as soon as the algorithm or program calculation is entered Instant access requires a change in social responsibility and structure, as well as the development of an infinity grid. The infinity grid is the connection of any node (of information) to any other. The easiest way to envisage this in todays terms is as no memory requirement in the computer. The computer is connected to the whole of the Internet. Thus storage and static memory devices (RAM, HD, USB keydrives) are no longer required. Integrated Search End user programmers should be interested in getting a working program in real time. The simplest example of this is using a datasource of programs that can be run. That does not mean code bits, that means useful programs that can be snipped, modified or combined. Therefore ASQ is integrated with an open source search engine. ASQ contains a catalogue of working programs in wiki XML format. Certain aspects of such a process can be seen in a programming language such as REBOL and in UML Case tools. Most languages build up from modules or provide simple snippets. To be effective we believe it helps to break apart or remove unwanted components and ties in with humans natural ability to know what they do not require. Therefore even the non creative programmer is enabled. : ASQ utilises qualities of fun and ease of use inspired by the child centered languages of Logo, Hand, Drape and Squeak. ASQ utilises Games design systems as a model of simple commands producing complex functions. Uniquely ASQ recognizes the need for integration with an AI search engine, with a trust metric Wiki updating the core code and XML data stored on an open source server. Another important component, awaiting development, is Qubit capacity. Is quantum computing the future? : The advantage of qubit, tribit, multibit and ultimately infintebit computers, is in massive real time computation, required in graphical morph search and pattern seeking and recognition. The future requirement is consolidation and transparency. Short term aims are dual processor quantum interference computers. Where two processors, back to back are able to encourage a 'ghost CPU' in the particle drift. :The computer refines our need. The computer defines what it knows (program applets), suggesting existing solutions from open source, freeware, shareware and commercial offerings. We arrange what it knows with the computers help. ASQ utilises games design systems as a model of simple commands producing complex functions. Uniquely ASQ recognizes the need for integration with an AI search engine and Net connectivity through a trust metric Wiki as the core code. Including the data stored in XML on an open source server. What components does ASQ require? What is the purpose? What is trying to be achieved? The computer asks questions and provides feedback. In order to do this 3 components of the ASQ language are required * Computer questions * Search or answers (which can take many forms) * Input from the developer Creative Commons Search is an evolving AI powered search engine that cuts through thousands of irrelevant answers. In the past this has been done by Yahoo Creative Commons and Askjeeves, Clusty etc using human sorting. Brainboost is a commercial program using AI. Other systems are developed by Microsoft Research and Google "Real Code" The simplest programming statement is usually PRINT "Hello World" PRINT - has got nothing to do with printing it means "put on screen" but it is already on the screen - so why bother? The way a child or inexperienced person expects a computer to work IS usually the way it ends up working in the long term . . . and if you are not careful you may find a language that does something like this #include main() { for(;;) { printf ("Hello World!\n"); } } OK then what about some maths PRINT 2 + 4 Wot? Don't you mean add and what is that thing on the right of the keyboard if not a calculator - so why when I press numlock and do maths does it not do some work? - Activating a calculator mode would be sensible . . . The reason such rudimentary illogical use of communication (where PRINT has nothing to do with printing) is permitted for historical reasons. Computer languages have been designed by programmers. There is the flaw, the bug in the machine. The bug in the machine is still working to the constraints of the machine. We have sufficient processing power to work to our requirements. Do programmers have sufficient vision? How can they, they have been narrowed to expect little and the idea of taking 30 years to design a language would seem ludicrous to them. It is time to consider the ludicrous nature of programming. ASQ-U ASQ for Developers ---- Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Lobster Category:Programming